It Will Be Alright
by GamerForLife11
Summary: Nico's life is plain and alright, besides the abuse he receives from his father. But when he and his half sister get to go to a boarding school, how will the boy with the sea green eyes change his life? Warning:Abuse, slow moving, you homophobes leave.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Abuse, self harm, possible lemons.

Slow build. Won't meet main ship till 3rd chapter, maybe later.

Pairings: Percy/Nico(Nico's sort a of an uke, don't like it fuck off), Hazel/Frank/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Annabeth/Piper, mentions of past Jason/Piper, Annabeth/Percy

"N-nico?"

"Hh?" I looked to the side of my bed to see Hazel crying.I suppressed a sigh, and rubbed my eyes getting the gross crust out.

"Nico? Mommy h-hit me again" I got out of my large comforting bed and to my year younger half sister.

"Hazel" I asked softly lifting her head up by her dainty chin.

"Y-yes?"

"What did you say to her, to make her hit you?" Her wide amber eyes looked at me with hurt.

"I-I only called her mommy in front of her friends" I shook my head and sighed.

"Hazel Persephone isn't your mother, so don't call her that. Your real mother would've never hurt you like that" Hazel had only been here for a month, her mother probably think staying with her rich seemingly sweet birth father was the best for her. Unlike for her father truly loved us or me, at first… I remember when he'd come visit us, and by us I mean mother and Bianca… He was so nice to us, and treated mother very well! He was going to leave Persephone for us. But, but when Bianca came down with a serious cold and rushed us to the hospital we were taken off the road by some svu. Bianca and I had survived mother didn't. Father took us in and he was never the same after mother died. I soon found out the reason why Bianca was going to the hospital was because she had cancer and was having a particular bad time with it, we only were together for 3 months before she died. It's been two years since then, and we soon found about fathers little affair with some beauty in New Orleans. I criticized him and that was the first time he had beaten, not the first to hit. But to really beat me, I was thinking of leaving and running away. But even at eleven years old I gotta think of my future, and well inheriting the company and taking a few beatings here and there didn't seem to bad.

"Mommy didn't love me either, that's why she left me" I brushed her silky smooth brown locks, unlike my curly dark brown which seemed untamable.

"No she did, she thought this was the best place for you… Sometimes were wrong and make mistakes" She opened her mouth and started bursting into tears.

"N-No shhh, shh" I put a finger to my mouth but she kept on crying growing louder, and louder.

"What the fuck is going on in there?! Keep it down!" Hades my father just thinking about him makes me feel sick and scared. He came bursting through the door, his black hair unruly like mine and deep dark brown eyes looking dangerously mad. I look so much like him the only thing that differs from us is my large eyes, and his angular face.

"Persephone is trying to be a good hostess, if you don't quiet down now I will have to punish you" This only made Hazel wail louder. He moved into to smack her but I grabbed his arm with my hands before he could strike her. I swallowed an invisible lump as I realized my mistake. If I just let him slap her then I wouldn't receive a sure to be beating.

"You little fucking shit!"

"Oomph!" It felt like all my air just exited my body, I stayed slumped on my cold wooden floor gaping like a fish out of water. as he delivered more, and more kicks. My side was burning and tears fell down my face, I just couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear anything either it's as if everything just went silent. It felt like eons before I could breath again. I looked around my room it was twisting to the right then to the left. Father had long left my room, and Hazel was kneeling over me biting her lip so hard her teeth were stained with red and the blood was dripping down her chin, all to hold in her cry. I tried to get up only pathetically fall back down. Only furthering the pain.

"N-ni-n-nic-co, i'm" She gaped out "S-sso sor-sorry!" I brushed her hair out of her face.

"L-like I said" I gritted my teeth "Everyone makes mistakes, and this won't b-be your last. J-just like I will t-too" She stuffed her head into my baggy shirt soaking it with tears, blood, and snot. I wrapped my thin arms around her and pulled us into my bed.

"Look, I know I don't know you all that much. But listen to me and you will be alright." She nodded her head and I fell back to my bed pulling her to my side. My side her I felt weak and useless, but for now i'll sleep.

Next Week

Hazel was finally starting school father had stayed away from her mostly because he was on "business trips" probably sleeping with women. Hopefully he learned his lesson to use protection. I'm in seventh grade when I really should be in sixth but since studying and mythomagic are the only things that keep occupied, that's what I end up doing the most. That being said I don't really ever see Hazel because of it, she's in another part of the school. So in the end I can only hope she's ok, she seems to be as happy (As one who lives with a neglect and abuse can be). I don't have to much fun where I am only the girls will hang out with me cause' i'm deemed cute. My small height, and girlish build ,large comical eyes, and not to mention thick eyelashes (trust me I tried trimming them but they only grow back). I've given up on trying to be one of the 'guys' I tried be athletic but only end up failing. So the only thing to do was to hang out with the girls, they weren't too bad. When they weren't trying to get me to wear girl clothes. What I liked most most about them was they were ok with me being obsessed with Mythomagic a game in this school that only freaks play. But my birthday was coming up soon which meant grandma was coming although she hated father for being a cheating bastard, she took pity on me. She and Hazel are my life, the best thing is when summer comes and I get to work at the florist with her, well I deal with carrying soil, and other things. I have what she calls a "black thumb" just like my father. But she says she knows i'm nothing like him even if we may look alike. I think thats what I like most about her, she knows about my life that i'm a child of sin yet she still loves. Even when it was her daughter he cheat on! She truly is the best person I know, I can't wait for Hazel to meet her. It's the last period of the day and this week tomorrow is my birthday. Surely grandma will come it's the only time father lets her into the house, if I could I would live with her. But I probably wouldn't inherit the company if I were to leave and live with her. Of course I couldn't burden grandma either.

"Nico question #2 answer now" The teachers voice rippled through my thoughts. Eh? Question 2 I look down at my answer I picked

"B"

"Good but next time listen to me" I heard snickers scattered around the class.

"Yes sir"

"Good now onto #3 Toboe come up and answer" Toboe is probably the only other kid who looks more then a girl then me but is a guy I mean tons of guys asked him out when he first moved here, the poor guy freaked out and peed himself. The whole school found out and been hassling him since then. We all eyed the boy get up shakily and take the erase marker from the teacher. He shakily wrote the answer, everything was forrest which made me let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping.

"Good job Toboe!" The teacher patted him on the back causing the poor guy to cough in surprise. Everyone bursted out laughing except me, his face was brighter then the sun. His head hung low as he dejectedly walked back to his seat. Out of the corner of my eye I could see guys jostling him with their elbows. Is it bad i'm happy it's now him and not me getting bullied. The bell rang and I quickly exited the school feeling a little sick. But i'll feel better tomorrow i'll see grandma Hazel will finally see the most amazing person i've ever met. I saw Hazel come out from the other side of the school I could see her talking to some other girls she was smiling and laughing. Good at least someone is having fun at this school.

Next Day

I woke early much to my surprise considering I went to sleep early in the morning. I ran out of my room and to the living room, father was standing there having a heated discussion with someone on the phone.

"Dad?" He turned to me and gave me a glare which silenced any further conversation. I looked around the room, no Persephone. I went to the $1,000 couch and sat down, guess i'll wait for him to finish speaking. It felt like hours sitting there twiddling my thumbs tapping my feet which got the attention of him to smack me upside the head. Finally he finished talking by slamming his phone shut.

"What is it Nico" He gritted out, I hopped up and stood in front of him.

"Well since it's my birthday… I was wondering if grandma was coming?" His eyes squinted and he gave me a sour look.

"Oh yes she'll be coming at two I expect your rooms to be cleaned, some of my clients children will be attending" I huffed at this and crossed my arms.

"If you fuck this up Nico I will give you a beating of a life time… Or better yet no more seeing Demeter" My face must of given me away because he chuckled in his dark cruel way. I sighed and nodded my head in agreement.

"That means both you and Hazel will be polite dresses nicely, and will have clean rooms" I nodded my head again and went back into my room to clean the mess. I was breaking my back scrubbing the pudding off my floor, and other unknown substances. As soon as that was all done it was 11:02 which meant time to check on how Hazel was doing. She already had a pretty clean room considering the little amount of time she's been here, also because she refuses to live in a dirty room. She was wearing a pretty summer dress white with lots of pastel colored flowers.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" One thing that I noticed about Hazel is how she went to the little shy sweet girl, to unbelievably sassy. Not that it's a bad thing, it means she's more comfortable around me…. Hopefully.

"Of course i'm not!" She looked at me and giggled.

"Har, har, now remember be nice to the other kids… Or else no more grandma"

"What is she even like?"

"The most intelligent, thoughtful person i've ever met! I can only hope I end up like her"

"Jeez if it weren't for the age and the status i'd say you were in love with her!" I gagged and punched her in the shoulder. She fell down on her butt laughing.

"Sorry it's just all ya do is talk about how amazing she is!" She wiped invisible tears from her eyes.

"Ok well lets getcha dressed!" She pulled me into my room and she started shifting through my drawers. She pulled out some ugly fancy sweater, and a pair of cargo pants.

"OK wear these!" I snorted at the hideous clothes. "Look if you don't wear this no more granny" I sneered at her and hastily snatched the outfit. She raised her hands in surrender and walked backwards out of my room silently closed the door. I took my clothes off and put on the atrocious clothes Hazel picked out for me, I truly looked like some rich snot with them on. I sighed and opened my door and walked to Hazel room. As soon as she noticed me she snorted, and broke down laughing.

"Shut up!" She only started slapping her thigh half heartily.

"Nico! Come out" I grabbed Hazel and pulled her out with me, but hooked arms with her to look polite and friendly. There were three kids standing there, one the tallest has blonde hair and gray blue eyes, he in particular seemed the meanest. The second was only a few inches lower orange crazy hair her face was splattered with freckles, and bright green emerald eyes… She's gorgeous like some super model. The last kid was a young boy probably a few years older then me brown hair and brown eyes, overall he was boring average at most.

"Hello" I greeted with a friendly smile obviously bored eyes.

"Hi" The girl greeted back with a lop sided yet dashing smile.

"Hm hey" The elder said must be as unhappy as I was.

"Hello!" The brunette said looking nervous, maybe he's being threatened too. There parents came looming in from behind.

"Uh, nice to meet you" I offered. "Um want to hang out in my room"

"Sure" The girl replied, I politely bowed to the parents, and they smiled. I became painfully aware of how quiet and stiff Hazel was, I gave her a nudge to her side.

"Uh nice to meet you guys!" She spurted out. I sighed, jeez not to cocky around strangers now are you? I pulled her along to my room and the rest of the kids followed. I opened the door and held it open for them motioning for them to follow. As they did the elder gave me a glare, I sighed only an hour or so till grandma comes. The girl casually sat on my bad next to Hazel, the younger of the boys sat on my computer chair. As for the older who stood stiffly in the middle of my room.

"So what's your names?" I asked politely though i'm sure they know I couldn't care all that much.

"Names Rachel Dare!" The red head chirped jumping from the bed to shake my head giving me that lopsided dashing smile. I smiled in return a real one, what a chirpy attitude. Guess she's one of those people who make the best of things.

"Luke" The elder butted in, I gave him a smile and a nod.

"Mines Carl" the brunette said.

"Well if you want we can use my desktop, I got Sonic Adventures 2 on it. Oh and all the Pokemon games"

"HECK YEAH!" Guess the brunette loves video games too.

"Sure! Never actually played video games before. Dad says it rots your brain" She gave a girlish giggle making the love sick brunette to blush.

"Guess so" The blonde replied soullessly. Wow how boring… I pulled up a few chairs for them, and I pulled up Sonic since missions are more fun to watch then Pokemon battles. I pulled up the game and played as Sonic for mission, i've came to love the theme song.

"Woah! Can I play?" Carl asked in a awed voice.

"Yeah sure" I rolled backwards next to Luke, I became aware of the intense look he was giving me. Butterflies formed in my stomach, jeez whats wrong with me? I heard the chatter between Rachel and Hazel, who seem to be in love with her red hair.

"So did your dad force you to come?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Ch, No duh. I'd never come to such a stupid party" I huffed and scooted closer to Carl, who was failing my mission loosing all of my lives. I sighed gosh this is gonna suck! I felt the little jerks of kicks on the back of my seat, to see the cocky grin of Luke. And his devious gray blue eyes. I got up and sat on my bed pulling out my ds color, playing Pokemon Yellow I got a shiny Mew! It wasn't as hard as I thought. It sure took a lot of restarting the game though, but it was so worth it!

"Jeez kid I was just joking" Luke came and flopped on my bed next to me. "What are you such a loser daddy had to ask his coworkers a favor to bring their kids?" I kept my mouth shut and just kept on playing, till he rudely pressed the power button during a battle with the elite four. Doesn't matter this is my 33rd time beating them.

"What do you want?" I huffed.

"That's no way to treat your guest" I glared at him and sat up, Hazel and Rachel were still speaking, the boy still loosing my lives.

"I apologize, now what my dear sir, do you request?" He smirked and patted my head.

"You look like a girl, are you some cross dresser?" I felt my face explode with heat. He laughed and slapped me to hard on the shoulder, I grabbed my aching shoulder. "Hey can we check out your woods in the back?"

"Sure let me get the rest"

"No" He looked at me seriously, I sighed.

"Alright lets go" I grabbed a pair of socks from my drawer and slipped em' on. I left my room passing my father and the other parents, they seemed to be discussing business plans. I got my pair of shoes by the door and shoved my feet in them and we left.

"Do you go in the woods a lot?" He asked, we'll at least he's not bothering me anymore.

"I use too"

"What a waste" He murmured I turned and glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He snorted and looked me up and down.

"Such a nice place to hang out, yet you choose to stay inside and sit on your butt?" I sighed.

"Come on lets just go already" He smirked at me like a jerk, jeez this guy irks me. I went into the woods for awhile until we got to the small stream. I sat down on the rock that went partially in the stream. He sat down next to me, I moved so my butt was halfway off the rock. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me closer, I felt scared, he gave me an creepy look. His hold on my shoulder tightened until I felt myself pee a little. He noticed and he started laughing, he jumped off the rock, laughing and pointing. I ran and cried my way home, father had yelled at me and canceled all plans for Demeter coming over. As well cake, all the kids were sent home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nico stop watching that crap! And get your ass to school!" Hazel hollered at me, by 'crap' she means anime, gods greatest creation. I got into anime no more then three years ago after my eleventh birthday. I shut my self off from the world, and spent most my time on the net after doing that I found anime. Evangellion older then me probably my favorite series.

"Look Hazel don't hate it till you try it!"

"I'm not watching that tentacle porn!" Gah! Gosh the ignorance, it drives me insane! I huffed and got up I slipped on my baggy jeans, that barely clung to my hips. I put on a baggy sweater that went just above my knees.

"Why are you wearing that again?" Hazel criticized me, the true reason was it hid my girlish figure. I was in 9th grade Hazel 7th, most guys have hit puberty but guess I was exempt from that… Not to mention i'm still a year younger then all of them. I hated it I was starting to give up all hope on growing into a strong tough guy, just little wimp who get beaten by his father. I shrugged on my backpack that was filled with binders packed with notes and doodles, and my laptop. I walked out of my room. Hazel wasn't wearing anything more special then me but it at least fit her body, something that father would approve of. We exited our home just as the bus finished picking up the kids next door. It came to a stop in front of us a little too far ahead, I could already hear the sickening loud rowdiness on the bus. It amazes me how loud people could be in the morning, must be an asshole type of thing. I sat in the front the only free seats were up here, Hazel sat next to me. Allowing people to see our height differences. She was three inches taller then me 5'4, which in my opinion is too tall for a seventh grader. And my slouch never helped my lack of height either. I must've passed out because Hazel was shaking me viciously is what I awoke to.

"Come on Nico we got to go" I got off the stiff bus seat and passed the sneering bus driver. I sighed it's just same damn thing every day, me and Hazel separated, her towards her group of friends, we'll I walked alone to my section of school. I walked to my first period class luckily for me summer was nearing meaning less work, and no more assholes. The only kid I could remotely get along with was Toboe, who due to constant bullying was now switched to a new school. So I was alone in my advanced classes, worst yet you know the whole cliche of all asshole jocks being dumb? Guess that never applied for my school because it was filled with them. Whenever we have a sub, or I stutter, they jump on the chance to make fun of me.

It's funny because one of the guys once asked me out, thinking I was girl. Which started the whole dressing in baggy clothes because he was picked on for it, and the only way to gain his authority back was to bully me. It wasn't too bad, shoving me here and there, sometimes calling me a 'freak' or 'homo' when in reality he asked me out. When he did I respectively told him i'm a man, and not into to that stuff. So in most of my accelerated classes I was bullied, though I was still smarter then all of them. Always kept a level head, because i'm calm and collected which makes me superior to their mob frenzy way.

So when a eraser bounced off my head I pretended to not notice, when a foot smacked into the back of my seat I did **not **notice. What they crave is a reaction, something to say 'I notice you', and 'you're such the superior alpha male'.

I copied the notes listen to the kids make back handed compliments to each other disgustingly flirt, bully kids… I wasn't the only one bullied, there was this very sensitive girl who cries easily, I feel bad for her. But she's extremely racist, so I can't bring myself to help her, when I've see her sneer at an asian kid in my class(just because he's asian). So I sat in my chair idly copying notes like the mindless drones we are, some of us were programmed to be dicks, others extremely over analytic no lifers, and all those in between.

The bell rung and I was up and out of there quicker then any other kid. I hurried to my next block…. P.E my most 'favorite' class, I just love sweating and asshole people who take games way too seriously. I changed into baggy sweatpants and saggy shirt, i'm always first one in and out of the locker rooms so I don't have any remarks on my body. I then propped myself up on the bleachers and waited for the rest of the kids to start piling up. As soon as everyone was in we had to run around the gym, I ducked and hid in the corner where the bleachers met wall.

I came out when we left to go outside to play one of my favorite sports football, the amount of sarcasm I say just screams emo asshole. I went back into the locker room and got change back into my normal clothes, got my backpack and headed to the bathroom. I now had an hour left, I pulled my Alien out, yeah I got a fucking Alien! My father got it for me for my 'good grades' mostly for keeping quiet about the beatings and neglect. I pulled up a new anime, actually new for me it's called Cowboy Bebop, don't let the name fool you the show is priceless! Really funny soundtrack the show is great i'd recommend it. I was on my 3rd episode when I noticed the time, seven more minutes left. I sighed in disappointment and put my Alien back in it's case then my backpack. I got up and left the stall, I looked at my sleep deprived face. I had dark bags under my eyes, my large eyes were half shut, overall I looked like shit, and the lighting wasn't helping. The bell rang for the third time this, wait not third you have two in the morning… Then another two for getting out of class then having to have your ass in the next class. So that's four, shit i'm losing it. I got my ass out of the bathroom and to math class, I don't have it yet I actually have lunch. but this is how I avoid people plus off I can get my HW done with the teacher to help me. Though I don't ever need help not to brag or anything. I got into the room, the teacher a youngish women early mid thirties possibly late twenties. Short silky blonde hair, and big droopy eyes outfits always standard. Oh favorite thing about her, she does not take shit from anybody.

"Oh hey Nico!" She cheerfully greeted me.

"H-hey!" I stuttered i've been doing this all year yet i'm still amazed with that cheerful attitude.

"Just gonna go down the hall" I nodded my head.

"Alright" I sat down in my usual seat and pulled out my math. The rest of the day was a complete bore. I got home and flopped on my bed and took and sighed in content. I watched anime for awhile until I heard dad come home.

"Nico" He called out I got out of my bed and walked to my door.

"Yes?"

"Summers coming," He began slowly, I hate it when he does that. "So both you, and Hazel will be helping with your grandma. But if I hear one complaint from Persephone like last year I will handle the problem much differently"

Summer

It was finally summer the best part of the year, beside the heat. It went as usual Persephone would work out at the green houses which were in the back. As for me, I carry the cement bowls over, or the bags of soil that always end up staining my t-shirts. I threw a bitch fit the first time it happened, I was terrible a spoiled whining brat who complained at every minute. It was terrible and it was all fathers dearest Persephone.

_CueFlashback_

Summer stupid hot summer, i'd rather be in school with those annoying kids. Or visit moms or Bianca's grave, it's unfair i'm not allowed to go! Not to mention how mean Persephone is, she's nothing like mom. And father is so mean i'm not allowed to hug or touch him… He hits me or slaps me. How could he change so much? I hate it, I hate it , I hate it, I **hate** it.

"Nico! Didn't I tell you to clean your bowls! I'm so sick of having to scrape these dried flakes on them! Can you not follow any rule I give you!?" I sighed and looked at the little innocent Persephone so 'pure'. That's all i've ever heard on the media when they talk about them, or her friends fretting over such terrible living circumstances. Apparently she was conned into the marriage, honestly I think it's the other way around if father sleeps with so many women. Honestly she doesn't sound so pure when she's screeching at me, or when I hear her moaning and yelling at night.

"You know what you little shit? How about you work with me and my mom, huh? Maybe you actually gain some muscles on your sick skinny body… I mean look at you!" She said with an exasperated laugh gesturing to my slumped form on the old couch. The only couch i'm allowed to use. "You look like some ghost. Some sun may make you actually look desirable! Huh, never mind i'm letting my hopes get ahead of me!" I just continued on fighting Lance in Pokemon he specializing in dragons type. Which means ice types. "Better get your scrawny ass to bed because tomorrow you're working!" She huffed and exited the room, as if! Maybe if she actually asked politely…. I would, in a heart beat. As long as she was nice to me, or just treated me with respect. If everyone thinks she's so sweet innocent it must be a little true, right? Or maybe i'm just letting my hopes get ahead of me.

"Nico! I said get the fuck out of bed!" I blinked my eyes wearily eagerly getting the gross crust out of my eyes. Mom would of slapped my hand and told me to 'mind my manners' but wouldn't it be gross talking to someone with eye crust in their eyes? I mean everyone must get it, unless maybe it's something unlucky people get it, like me.

"Pack some clothes you're staying with you're grandma. I expect you to help her and Persephone" I ripped the sheets off my body, still clad in my scratchy oversized navy blue stained jeans clinging to my waist by a worn out leather belt. I huffed and shuffled to my dark oak dresser and pulled out a bunch of my plain t-shirts, along with some jeans, and boxers. I grabbed my Pokemon themed backpack and dumped my belongings on the floor, then shoved my pile of clothes in the cheap thing. Hastily zippering it up with the cheap yellow plastic zipper. I took my ds and dashed out my door and out the house.

"Hello Nico! Do you remember me? I met you at the funeral" Did she really expect me to remember anything I couldn't think straight, let alone see with all the tears, and mucus streaming down my face.

"Can't say I do" I mumbled gripping the handles of my book bag, clinging to it like a life line. I've always disliked meeting new people, fearing how they'll classify me. Judge me they're eyes scanning my body for every flaw, silently making a list. But they talk sweet nothings being polite, though i'm sure if it weren't for my father they'd point out how rude I was.

"Speak up kid, I know I look young" She said, great one of those weirdos who compliment themselves. "But I can assure you I am Persephone's mother, and that means i'm old and have troubles hearing" I wonder if she's like Persephone, hopefully that's not the case for me. She must've of learned to act the way from someone. "If you continue you on acting so rude to me i'll work you even harder!" She said without the joking tone, I quickly looked up at her. She had little to none wrinkles on her face, probably less then fathers face (considering most come from him screaming, getting angry, and throwing fits of rage. All very alike). But hers were just hinted at smile lines, she had an welcoming aura. Her light brown frizzy hair split at the center pulled back into her gardening hat. She was shielded all around except her face by fly netting, and she wore and summer dress that went to her ankles. She was pretty woman to be a mother. Maybe she was 16 and pregnant? Or maybe Persephone is younger then I was let on to know, maybe that's why everyone thinks she's such a victim.

"Alright lets get you inside, Persephone's probably already watering the pansies by now" She grinned and beckoned me to follow her into her little flower shop, as I got closer I got hit with the over flowing smell of the flowers, instead of enjoying the scent it burnt my nostrils. I wanted to cover my nose, but there's a limit of how rude I can be. When I finally entered the colors blinded my eyes, i'm so use to fathers obsession with varying of dark colors. My two major senses were overloading I just wanted to lock myself in my room and never leave. It's so funny how much i've changed, from being so happy with mom, to this a lonely low life who's just barely clinging to his sanity. The elder led me up a narrow steep stairs painted a light brown with many chipped parts, her walls were painted with flowers with obvious care. She brought me into a bright yellow room with open windows that let in hot sticky air. Probably be better if they were to be shut.

"Kay' kid i'll let you relax for 10 mins but be down after, also don't weasel out of anytime i'll be timing you! If you are a second late i'll work you to the bone" I looked at this women this now ugly hag, she's terrible worst then Persephone who does she think she is? Telling me what to do! I'm done i'm not doing anything. Take that, screw helping this women. I'll never think of a florist as 'gentle' again. I sat on my bed took my ds out of my bag and started fighting against the 3rd elite four champs. Not too long afterwards the women was back in the room looming over me.

"Look kid I gave you warning, now come on you're helping me" She started to leave my room when she noted that I was in fact not following her. She spun around and looked at me, but I kept my gaze to my video game.

"Why is it that so many kids are stuck on those devices! We need to live in the moment, change what's bad in this world to make it better! So you don't have to feel to keep your eyes trained on that damn screen!" I looked up, that's the first time anyone really related to one of the major reasons I play video games, and play Mythomagic. (Also because they're fun, people suck can't do much bout' that).

"Look if you come done now i'll let you play that every once in awhile. But if you don't get of it when I tell you to i'm taking it form you for the rest of your stay" I looked up at this mad women, yeah you'll take it from my cold dead hands. I got up and shoved it in my pocket, good thing the pants are so big. I followed her back down the steep steps minding each one of my steps. I know one of these days i'm going to fall down them it's the clumsy Nico thing, I **always, **and I mean always fall down a pair of stair at least once. Good thing this wasn't one of those times. She brought me into her shop the smell wasn't as intense, she brought me over to some bags of soil.

"I want you to bring them around the shop and to the green house" I nodded glumly and picked up the large bag, the perspiration from the back mixed with mud was getting all over my shirt. I huffed this thing was as big as me and I had to carry four more! I held it by the bottom and wobbled out of the shop with it, and around the side. Low and behold there was a green house I quickened my pace and I dropped it at the front of the entrance, and spun around. I repeated this process until I had finished with all the work, I became very bothered when I noticed the entire time the women had just stood there!

"Couldn't you have help?" I grumbled, she looked up and smiled.

"Well you never asked"


	3. Chapter 3

This just contains bonding moments with, Hazel, Nico, and Demeter. Also dissing of Persephone! Also reviews appreciated, also mention any grammar issues!

"Hazel you got all your things packed?" I had my laptop in it's case, and a bag of some of my basketball shorts in which I had gotten during my years of trying to be more manly. As well some brown t-shirts, nothing that I don't mind getting filthy. She was pulling out two suit cases of clothing, I looked at her and slapped my face.

"Hazel were staying there for two weeks, she has a washing machine. And were not doing anything but helping her carry stuff around. Plus minding the shop" She looked at me but continued on with her pathetic attempts to carry the over stuffed suit cases. She kept on dragging stopping, then proceeding to drag them. I walked past her and into the waiting car.

"Where's Hazel?" I looked up ready to make an excuse when Hazel came flying out with one suit case. She hopped inside the car next to me, good choice. I smirked at her and she only huffed and looked away in annoyance. I smiled Hazel will become less of an bitch when she meets Demeter, she sure put me in my place. I was like Hazel bothered having to go, she's been going to summer camps narrowly escaping going. I don't understand why she doesn't want to come. It bothered me a lot why she was being such an ass to me. I told Hazel how great Demeter is.

It was a short car ride to Demeter's Florist shop/home. I got out of the car silently no 'bye Nico! Have fun' or a 'I'll call you later tonight' I should be use to it, but I'm always silently hoping. I walked into the shop the scent that use to drive me up a wall now it smelt sweet, and homey. Hazel had a arm over her nose, I glared at her she only sent one back. How could she be so rude, I know I was when I first came here. But she's just being spoiled. Demeter came in, I went over to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my back instantly making me feel loads better.

"Oh! And hello Hazel. I'm glad you could come this year!" Hazel rolled her eyes in disagreement. I sent her another disapproving look, but Demeter only laughed. "Just as sassy as Nico when he first came here!" I huffed and looked up at her, now it was my turn to be mad. "It's true you gave me a real hard time!" She said defending herself.

"Yeah sorry bout' that" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Now no need to worry we already went over this with you! Lets get you into your room. Come on lead the way Nico!" I nodded and went dashing up the steps, I knew them like the back of my hand!

"So Hazel how old are you?"

"Thirteen" Hazel answer still acting like a bitter old women.

"Uhhh edging onto you teen years, now are you?"

"Hm" Man Demeter's going easy on her, well I guess she has own way of getting people to warm up to her. She took a more rough way with me.

"Well you and Nico will be sharing a room, I will hear no complaints!" She said just as Hazel was about to whine, I dropped my bag on the left twin bed. And went back downstairs to start helping

_Hazel P.O.V_

This is so unfair! I should be going to summer camp, to hang out with my friends. But no my grades are shit, so I have to go with Nico to go see his old lady crush! Sorry I can't be like Nico with his perfect grades always helping me keep safe of dad. But he doesn't understand that doesn't mean when he's locked in his room blasting music that Persephone doesn't give me a piece of her mind. Now i'm going there to help her and her mother. The bitch who gave birth to the devil, the one who ruined my fucking life! How can Nico like her? Does he not understand, that this is the real root of our problem!? It sucks even more when Nico runs over to hug her and he seems so damn content. She keeps on asking me questions! Why can't she just leave me alone, know what i'll give her a piece of her mind. If I could just speak up tell her to take her daughter, and stay away from us! But i'm just following her and Nico down the stairs to help them.

"Ok you guys, I need you to get those pots and line them in the front of the store. Then get the soil and fill it up with it." Great grunt work, i'm so honored. Nico was already picking up one of the pots.

"Can you help?" Nico asked at first I thought he was talking to me, when I realized he was talking to Demeter. She chuckled.

"It took you a lot less time this year good job!" She patted him on the back picked up another pot. "So how was school this year?"

"Eh, same as last year uneventful" I picked up one of the pots and followed them out of the shop.

"Hey! Some time thats a good thing" Guess that's true, I set the pot down next to where Demeter put hers.

"Nice only seven more, I say the one is the first to complaint gets to carry in the extra" I kept that in mind.

"Sounds good to me" Nico said in agreement shaking her hand, then she turned to me and held out her hand. I took it hesitantly and shook it.

"Ok! Lets get to working!" I continued on working listening to them talk about simple things, Demeter tried including me several times but I only gave her the cold shoulder.

"Hm! Guess it's time to fill the pots"

"Sounds like someones getting a little tired? How about you just voice your opinion" Nico prodded, i've never seen him like this with anyone before.

"Could that someone be you?" Demeter said.

"Me?!" Nico said in disbelief "I'm doing swell!" He said putting a shit eating grin on his face and picked up to bags of soil to prove his point. Demeter picked up three much to my surprise, Nico didn't even attempt. Finally we filled the pots and had them all lined up, except one.

"Oh! Nico you seem quite thirsty. Do you need something just tell me if you're thirsty"

"I'm feeling so good! So good I could carry another pot! But that'd be breaking a deal" He pouted.

"What are you guys doing! Slacking off! I always do all the work around here!" Persephone said coming from around the side of the building.

"Ha! You complained first, you got to carry the last pot" Demeter cheered very childish manner.

"What? Of course I do, force me to do all the work. It's worst I work all day watering the plants! But now your making me do **your** job" She went inside the shop and carried the pot and dropped it in front of Demeter and spun around back to the other side of the house.

"Well she lost the bet, don't gotta be such a sore loser!" I found myself smiling slightly, Demeter must of seen because she gave me a wink. I found myself blushing, jeez I hate this!

Next Day

"HAZEL" Jeez! These people are trying to get themselves killed. It's, I shifted around in my bed and found my phone IT'S SEVEN AM! And they think i'm working? Ha! As if! I snuggled deeper into the blankets, and damn they reeked flowers! They're fucking destroying my nose.

"Come on sweetie! It's time to start working" I sighed and swung my legs over the bed, I could just wear this to work in. I yanked my hair into a ponytail, and went down stairs. "Today you and Nico are gonna manage the shop. I'll be out getting some food, and materials" I nodded Nico came over to me as soon as she left.

"Why have you been so rude to her?" Of course he doesn't know!

"She gave birth to Persephone!" Shouldn't that be enough!

"How was she going to know how she came out!" Gah!

"She must of learned how to be a bitch from someone!"

"No! There's something seriously wrong with Persephone she brought her therapist. But they couldn't help!"

"Then what was she thinking letting her marry?" He just shook his head! What was I missing? How can I just know? I'm not a mind reader!

"Don't worry i'll have her talk to you tonight. And she'll explain. kay?" I just sighed lets change the subject for now.

"So what are we doing?" I crossed my arms, he walked behind the counter and slipped on a apron with 'Demeter's Flowers' with flowers all around it. He passed me one and I barely caught it.

"What a shit toss" I remarked but he only flipped me the bird, I slipped on the apron and retied it around my waist and neck. Way too loose. The work wasn't hard Nico did most the work, I just greeted people. He rung up the money talked about flowers, guess he learned a thing or two about flowers we'll working here. It surprises me how friendly he can be to strangers, i've only seen him be so nice around me, or Demeter. I guess he's just being polite, but some remember him, or they remark on how much he's grown. I think they're lying because he hasn't grown at all, it's funny the way he blushing when this elder lady remark on 'such a pretty girl should wear prettier clothes'. I laughed so hard that I lost balance and almost knocked down some flowers. He didn't correct her out of sheer embarrassment, when Demeter came back she asked why I was so red I told her everything and she too bursted out into laughter. I was surprised how easy it was to talk to her, and Nico seemed quite pleased to see me slowly warming up to her, even without my knowledge I was. And I wasn't worried.

Later That Night

"Come Hazel! You gotta help me out here and cook. Nico can't handle the way I cook so I need you to help!" I reluctantly came into the small kitchen, last night we just had some pizza we ordered from some over priced pizza place. But tonight we weren't making anything too big, just some grilled cheese and tomato soup. Nico refuses to eat grilled cheese, even though he makes them the best (Not that I've tried many peoples grilled cheeses).

"Ok Hazel I need you to make the soup" I nodded and grabbed the cans, and the can opener and took the lids off.

"So Nico was telling me before that you don't like me, why is that?" I felt my heart beat increase, and I froze in place. "Hey i'm not gonna get mad, just need a good reason. Cause' I think your pretty cool even with that sassy attitude" She said giving me a nice easy smile.

"Why can't you stop your daughter from being such a bitch!" I blurted out, she gave me a sympathetic look.

"I can't control her, she's out of her mind. She was when she was a child. Always lying, she loves the attention, which is why she married her dad. And lied about how he deceived her." I softened a bit now I felt like shit, of course every time I get angry at someone it always turns out I just don't know enough. Or I was informed on the details of such and such.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, bowing my head.

"Hey you didn't know, now lets finish dinner so we can get down to eating!"

Last Day

"Ok it's the last day! That means i'm working you to the bone!" Cue both me and Nico's groans and protest. I shoveled my eggs in my mouth and finished up all my food. While little prim and proper Nico ate slowly and with no food dropping from the forks trip from his plate , and to his mouth.

"Princess we need to get our asses working or else we'll have or selves a very angry grandma" Demeter smirked.

"Yeah and she'll start throwing her flowers at us!" Nico joked.

"More like the pots" Demeter cut in, then laughing at Nico's scared face. As soon as Nico finished we headed to the greenhouse in the back, and started carrying the baby trees to the front of the store. By the end of this my arms were sore and my capris were muddy. Demeter joked 'muddy with pricey soil' because that makes it all better. We went into the store to organized the flowers, then watered them. It's much harder then you think, you gotta lug around this huge watering can. Only two customers came in today, much to my relief. But the more the day progressed the more I felt myself slowing down realizing, I was leaving. Going back to Nico protecting from dads anger of my grades. Or Persephone coming in spewing nasty thing yanking me around by my hair tossing me into my walls. But worst of all I won't see Nico being so content.

"Hey Hazel? What's wrong sweetie?" I looked up and realized my vision was so blurry, I quickly rubbed my eyes.

"Uh sorry" I mumbled, she took my hands, and rubbed the backs soothingly. I sighed shakily, I was so happy Nico was out grabbing the rest of the pots.

"No reason to be sorry because you're crying, now tell me why you're sad" I nodded my head.

"It's just Nico's so happy here, and you're so nice. I'm happy it's like having a family" " a real family" I corrected myself.

"We'll see each other next summer. And I'm coming for your birthdays, i'm sick of your father pushing me around" I smiled and nodded feeling better. "Ok well lets get your bags down"

_Nico'sP.O.V_

I was forced to get the pots since I didn't compliment Demeter on her new hat. So I was stuck with carrying the plastic pots that were stack from my foot to thigh. Practically I split them in two, so I had two that went to my knees. I was balancing them barely there was a few close calls, but I got them successfully to the shop. Hazel was coming down the stairs with our bags, I felt my stomach turn at the sight. Going back home, I didn't want to? It felt like a waste of a life, maybe I could stay here and help Demeter for the rest of my life. But I knew father was coming, Demeter was behind Hazel. I noted Hazel eyes were slightly puffy, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Thank you for helping me guys" Demeter started pulling us in for a hug. "I don't want you to leave to that cruel man, but sadly there's not much I can do. But when you're 18 I forbid you to go anywhere but here, no more staying with that man." I smiled and nodded along with Hazel, I looked out the door. Low and behold fathers car was there, and the pain in my stomach increased.

"Bye love you!" Hazel said handing me my bag on the way out, I walked over to her and I hugged her tightly.

"Bye"

"Bye Nico, you better start emailing me more" I nodded and we parted and I hurried to the car. I got in, and looked up where father was. His jaw was flexed, and his face was set on the road.

"Both you and Hazel will be attending a boarding school as of today" Boarding school?

"We have nothing packed" I answered, not like I mind in fact this means no more beatings.

"I had all your belongings sent to your rooms, were going straight there." I looked at Hazel who just seemed a little hesitant, but I laid back into the seat, this is good. I had started reciting song lyrics in my head I had gotten so bored. But we pulled up to a property that was freshly mowed, there were several large buildings. Father pulled up to the first building, I got out along with Hazel.

"Good bye" With that he pulled away, I was a little worried now.


	4. Chapter 4

Think I rushed the chapter a bit, been reviewing it a lot. Tell me what you think and i'll rewrite it if you think I should. Also thanks for the follows! Be sure to correct me so I can get better, also i'm sure you'll be glad to hear Percy makes his debut in this chapter!

I was brought and given a schedule and a room. The room was mostly empty except for my dresser, my bed and another one on the other side of the room. I put my bag down, the guy had told me and Hazel until we were split up that we couldn't visit each other since are genders. But on Mondays, and Thursdays the classes were joined. So I should see during the lunch period. As well it was unusual for kids to arrive this early in the summer. There was two weeks left until school started, but kids came normally the week before. I guess I get the room to myself until then, but up until then they served breakfast, lunch, and dinner and I could visit my classes. I was still a grade ahead of everyone, meaning my roommate would be a year ahead of me. Hopefully he would be like me, weak, girly, no life, and intelligent. Nothing is worst then someone who's stupid, or acts like they are. I checked my drawers, they were all filled with my clothes. I checked my top drawer which was filled with all my electronics, and video games. I took out my speaker, and my iPhone and hooked them up. I blasted my playlist which mostly consisted of Skillet, Rise Against, AWOLNATION, Sick Puppies, The Used, and Panic! At The Disco. So to sum it all up songs you would think a 'troubled' teen listened to 'Black Parade' was on the only song by Chemical Romance I liked. Don't know why I don't like them, just can't bring myself to like them. It wasn't long until I had heard a knocking at my door when 'Shut Me Up' came on. I opened my door, and there was a latino boy barely bigger then me. He had curly black hair like mine but more dark, and much more curly, his face looked elfish and full of trouble. He had pointed ears, and dark brown eyes, he had to be 5'6 maybe 5'5. The only thing that mattered was he was taller then me.

"Yo! I thought I was the only one who came so early" I cocked my head to the side, he was grinning "It's much cheaper, and their food is so good! Oh my names Leo…. What's yours?"

"Nico" I murmured he grabbed my hand that was by my side, I could hear the song playing '_Shut me up!'_ . He was still shaking my hand.

"Cool playlist man." He walked into my room unannounced. "So you got a brother or you alone?"

"I have a sister" I answer almost soundlessly but loud enough for him to hear.

"I bet she's pretty since your so pretty even though your a boy. I actually thought you were girl, until I saw that you were flat chested. Plus off you're adams apple is pretty huge!" I subconsciously touched it. "So you got anything we can do?" Jeez this kid could talk a lot.

"You like movies" It wouldn't be too bad to have someone to talk to. Also he reminded me of Toboe. When he nodded his head, I took out my collection of movies I keep with my electronics. I gotta wonder if there's anyone with Hazel to talk to, I hope if there are, they're nice. "Ok! You got all the Neon Genesis collection! Were watching this now!" He likes anime? Maybe I can handle this guy, I smiled a bit and stopped the music that was currently playing 'Monster'. I then took out my Alien in which he gasped again, I smirked. I put it in my laptop and started watching it. By the end we watched all my animated movies, I decided that even though he talked more then necessary he was pretty cool. Also knew quite a lot about anime, which I enjoyed learning a little more about each movie. Before I knew it, it was 5 am and Leo was still wide awake. "Hey wanna do something really fun?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure why not?" We left my room I was still wearing basketball shorts, and a baggy brown shirt. I followed him down the white hallway, and down the stairs that went around a couple times. Until we came a across a cafeteria, he grabbed an garbage can and jumped in.

"What are you doing?" He popped his head up, and smiled at me deviously.

"Come on come push me, when my friends come we can have wars doing this! Trust me it's so fun!" I nodded unsure and started pushing him around. "Faster" He ordered, I ran faster but not full speed. "Come on I know you're tiny, but faster!" I ran to my full extent "Now stand on the little edge!" I hopped up and this was much more fun! I smiled turned and smiled at me. "Ok hop down and turn quick!" His voice sounded a little panicked, I hopped off but it kept going and I fell, I hopped up and sprinted to it in no time and spun just missing the edge of the tables that were pushed up. "Man your fast" He said getting off, he then gestured for me to enter.

"I'm not getting in that" I replied with an authoritative tone.

"Come on! Either get in or i'm dumping you in!" I shook my head crossed my arm, I was surprised when he tossed me on his shoulders.

"What!?" I panicked squirming around.

"Look I'm just barely managing keeping you up! Stop the squirming" I stopped I'd rather not get dropped. He placed me in the can, and started pushing me to the other side of the room, I felt nervous and sick. This kid I didn't trust him, he then started to spin it around I duck down. I looked up at the spinning ceiling, when it slowed down enough I saw his curly face above me. "So was it fun?"

"No" I started to get up the world spun around me, he lifted me up like a child and placed me next to him.

"You can push us. How does that sound?"

"Much better"

"I should've assumed you wouldn't like it, you seemed too more happy pushing. Well lets get back, I'm sleeping with you" He leaned in and put a hand covering the side of his mouth as if someone could hear. "I think my rooms haunted" I smiled and looked at him. "I'm not kidding!" he said seriously, I put a hand on his chest to stop him. "What?" He asked I covered his mouth

"Did you hear something?" I asked looking up at him, he visibly gulped, I smiled to myself. "There it is again" I hissed/whisper he looked around fearfully. "BOO!" I jumped up on him and he screeched inhumanly I burst out laughing. "You jerk!" He hissed elbowing me "I seemed to befriend a sadist who looks like a pretty girl" I blushed.

"Call me a girl they'll be more jump scares for you" I warned.

"Sir yes sir!" He obeyed saluting me, I smirked.

"Lets go already before we get in trouble" He stuck to my side the entire time. We got back to my room and I looked at him, and sighed he was already in my bed. "Jeez aren't you at least going to change your clothes?" He shook his head and smiled. "Ghost might sneak up on me well I have my dong out" I grimaced.

"Look away then" I hissed, I changed to pair of my black boxers. I grabbed my big shirt and hopped into bed, he was staring at me weirdly or at least being this close just made everything weird. "You want something?"

"Can you read me a story?" He was joking right? I gave him a look, and he laughed and jokily punched my arm. "It's a joke, I sighed and rolled away from him facing the darkness of the room.

ThreeDaysLater

"Nico I can't wait for you to meet my friends! I'm sure you'll like them, they're a lot like me!" Great…. I can only deal with one hyperactive idiot in my life. "Hey what are you thinking!?" He yelled accusingly I smiled sweetly.

"Nothing" He looked at me and narrowed his glare, this only made me start laughing.

"Hey you jerk tell me now!" He jumped on me and started poking me in the face, I huffed and looked at him.

"That you're so stupid and I hate you" He staggered back grabbing his heart dramatically.

"Why, I never!" I smiled, he could be a very good actor one day, but apparently he wants to be an inventor. From what i've seen he definitely has the potential.

"Come on lets just watch something on Netflix" He moped all the way to my bed and plopped down.

"Well i'm not sure who's rooming with you, but I got Frank with me! He's the one who looks like a giant baby" I elbowed him. "Hey I didn't say that was bad… Not bad at all" He mumbled I just barely caught. We ended up watching some low class horror since we agreed all the anime on Netflix was crap, or we've seen it one to many times. It was only 4 pm and Leo was jumping at any noise. "Come on dinner is starting soon" I yanked him out of my room, in which he'd been resigning in the past three days. Much to my demise, though his company was much better then I thought it'd be. We made our way down to the cafeteria we could smell the food already by the stairwell. There had been more kids that started to come back to the school, though they stayed away from us. We sat down and waited for the staff to call us over, Leo was talking loudly oblivious to the bothered stares he was getting. It wasn't long till someone yelled at him to shut up, but he just kept going. "I said shut up you cross dressers!" I was getting angry now so I joined him in on talking louder then necessary, luckily for us the staff called us over to eat. We grabbed our food but not without glares, we chowed down on our food quickly wanting to get out the heated atmosphere. Leo brought our trays over and we quickly got our asses out of there, and up to my room. "That was almost bad" Leo remarked, I nodded and locked my door behind us, just in case. I hopped into bed we'll Leo was talking about how we could've taken on those guys, I just went to sleep.

FourDaysInDealingWithLeo

"I don't want to watch the movie!" Leo was complaining over not wanting to watch the scary movie, I was over having him over. At first it was ok, bothersome but it was amusing. But now I couldn't do anything without him clinging to my arm. "When are your friends coming back?" I asked impatiently, he tapped his chin thinking very hard.

"I think Frank said tomorrow, Groover and Percy in two days maybe tomorrow, and Jason would be coming as well tomorrow." I sighed that mean I just had to get through tonight with this nuisance. I turned on what he wanted which was some shit comedy. I tried falling asleep but that fucking movie, he was barely watching it! He was about to pass out, I shut my pc with an complaint.

NextDay

"Come on lets get back to my dorm! Frank text me and said he'd be here with Jason and Percy!" I sighed I didn't want to, if these guys were like Leo then I couldn't handle too many of Leo's. But he was dragging me out with only my baggy boxers and Gurren Lagann t-shirt. "Leo let gooo, I kept waking up because of your damn snoring! I'm tired as fuck!" He just kept on dragging me.

"Come on I really want you to meet them!" I sighed he was pulling me by my legs, and I was holding my shirt down to avoid the cold white tile floor. We arrived to his dorm I heard him open the dorm, and I heard a chorus of "Hey Leo!" He pulled me into the room and yanked me up. There were currently three guys in front of me one tall asian tall (and by tall I mean huge!) man with a childish face, though still attractive. The other next to him was tall but not nearly as impressive, he had blond hair and sharp electric blue eyes. The boy next to him was either equal length or just shorter, he had stunning sea green eyes that stood out against his tan body, his hair was pitch black and fluffy. All of them seemed to be in fit with there muscles showing through their tight shirts, what show offs. Did we enter the wrong room? "Hey this the kid you been bothering?" The blonde ask chuckling, the black hair boy came closer to inspect me.

"Wow you look too pretty to be a boy" The blonde said. We'll the black hair boy grabbed my blushing face by my chin to inspect me.

"Yeah he's right! Did Leo kidnap you?" The black remarked joining the blonde hair boy to inspect me.

"He's gotta adams apple! You jerks!" Leo huffed, I saw the taller man go and comfort him.

"Oh you're right! Sorry" The black hair boy said slightly blushing and rubbing the back of his head. The two of them stepped back.

"So" The blonde started. "Your names Nico, right?" I nodded my head and he smiled. "Cool! Names Jason, this is Percy" Percy waved at me. "This is Frank" He clapped Frank on the back, and he started to cough very unmanly, I noticted. What an odd group, there definitely jocks… Yet they seem oddly nice to me and Leo, though Leo is one of the guys he uses embarrassing himself to gain there appeal.

"You don't talk much do ya?" Jason chuckled, I hated it when people said that! If I have a reason to speak I will! "Where you rooming?" He asked

"206" I answered, this gain the attention of the black hair boy.

"Cool that's mine too!" He said smiling, well at least I know he can't be too bad. Wait I don't really know him, and he so rudely accused me of being a girl. Well he really didn't say it, but he agreed. "Take me there!" He motioned me to get going, I sighed this might be worst then getting beaten… No, no it's not I can't believe I said that. I shook my head a lot, I could hear him talking behind me but I wasn't really listening. I could see some more kids finding their dorms, they seemed very sad to be here. I got to the dorm and open the door hopping into my bed and falling back to lay down.

"Wow you been here for awhile?" He asked

"Yup"

"Must of have fun with Leo, I swear only Frank can deal with that kid" I got a laugh at that, I looked up he seemed quite impressed he got me to laugh.

"That why you're so grumpy?" Of course, this is my normal attitude!

"Nope this is how I am" I said sitting up to look him in the eye, he tore his gaze and started to put his stuff away. When he opened his second bag I got a wave of chlorine, I enjoyed it. It reminded me of the days when mom would take me and Bianca to the pool. "Do you swim?" I asked trying to fill in the awkward silence, I surprised myself.

"Oh, yeah! What gave it away?" He said scratching the back of his neck, flustered.

"The smell" I said, I opened up my alien.

"Wow wait! You got an alien?" He jumped on my bed next to me, too close to my liking.

"Yeah, you game?" Please say yes! Maybe I won't have to find myself listening to your boring sports talk.

"Well I wouldn't say i'm good. But yeah" I nodded my head, he'll work. At least he's not the cocky type.

''Oh sorry" He said moving away from me to give me some room.

"It's ok" He smiled at me, blinding me with his pearly white teeth. He got up and went back to packing, I put on my headphones and listened to 'Bodies'. I sang the lyrics in my head, since I couldn't mouth them with Percy in the room. I tapped the beat on my pc, I continued on until I slipped into sleep.

"Hey Nico?"

"Hmm Hazel, I'm too tired for school" I was shaken again but more hard. This girl just wants to die! "Hazel I swear I just have gym! I'll handle dad later!" I jumped up with realization, Percy was chuckling at me.

"Just thought you wanted some lunch, they're waiting for us downstairs" I nodded my head meekly and got out of my bed. I was about to leave when Percy stopped me placing a hand on my shoulder then pointing to my boxers. I sighed and pulled on some pants, and put on my old sneakers. We made our way down to the cafeteria.

"So, what do you like to do?" He asked trying to make conversation. Nothing but anime, and video games, though i'm sure I gotta better answer then that somewhere. No, no I don't.

"Nothing much, I like watching anime and playing video games"

"You should try swimming then!" He said enthusiastically, we had now stopped walking. And he was looking me dead on with those gorgeous orbs, not gorgeous that sounds strange.

"I've never actually learn to swim" I said ducking my head a bit in embarrassment. I've never actually learn to swim, I haven't been to a pool since with mom so… Yeah.

"How about you come to my swim practice tomorrow, and I can teach you!" He seemed really happy now, and I really didn't want to.

"I, uh-"

"Don't worry we'll wait till everyones gone! It's alright you'll learn from the best!" He said boasting, relaxed my shoulder and nodded. "Ok that means you need some swim trunks, and I know mine won't fit you. I bet Leo's will" He spoke about swimming the rest of the way down, and how he'll make me the best, yay for me. The rest of the guys were down there with another guy, who looked like a typical hippy.

"Hey Percy! This your roommate!" He called out not waiting for us to sit down.

"Yup this is Nico" He patted me on the back, warming my back up.

"Nice to meet you! Names Grover" He stuck out his hand and I took it, he had a firm hand shake.

"I'll get us food" Percy said heading towards the line.

"So this your first year with us?" I nodded my head. "If you don't mind me asking" He started, oh great here it comes. "You look a little young to be in this grade" I was shocked, and nodded my head.

"Yeah I skipped a grade"

"Woah really! So you're like super smart then?" Leo said.

"That must be hard for you" Remarked Frank.

"Eh not really I've been a year ahead since sixth grade" I said nonchalantly.

"That's cool, Percy actually has trouble with school because of his dyslexia. So maybe you could help him out?"

"Yeah sure" Percy came back with our trays of food, and man it smelled good.

"Hey Percy you know Nico is actually a genius!" Leo yelled, the kids from the other day seemed to be giving him dirty looks again today. And me too, thanks Leo.

"Really?" Percy asked, give me a surprised looks.

"No I just skipped a grade" I slowly faded off, he nudged me and smiled.

"You kind of are like a tiny genius then" I felt my face heat up and scowled. Can you really blame me, i've never been really complimented. Accepted on my girlish looks. I turn my attention to my fries and started muching on them, we'll they carried on their conversation. When we were done we went to Franks, and Leo's room.

"Heres the bathing suite" Leo handed me the black trunks. I thanked him, I guess Percy must've mentioned it to him. We joined the rest of them on the bed.

"So what classes are you guys in?" Jason asked, on Franks bed next to Percy, and Frank.

"I'm in the standard ones, you?" Percy answer.

"I'm in advanced" Jason said with integrity, pushing his head up higher.

"Try hard!" Leo yelled and tackled him.

"H-hey! Little genius is in them too, right?" Jason said trying to shove the spastic imp off him, we'll Frank just pulled him off and set him on his side. It felt like they were all against me, all on the opposite bed as me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"AHHH! Get the trader!" Leo dove on top me effectively pinning my arms under his legs. He started poking my cheeks repeating. "Try hard" until Frank came and picked him off me again.

"He's actually in advance too, he's just nervous" Frank said holding him down. I nodded holding my cheeks that ached from the assault pokes.

"So what classes are you best in?"

"Social studies" I answer a little to quickly.

"Ah, a history buff?" I nodded my head a little embarrassed of my quick answer. "Worst?"

"Science" I muttered, god I hated science. I use to love it up until last year, and now I despise with every fiber in my being.

"Haha man, you're mood changed in an instance." Jason said laughing, we'll the others were holding in their laughter.

"Lets not talk about school" Percy finally said, I silently agreed with him. "Lets talk about the swimming!" Everyone sighed, that can't be good.

And it wasn't boy could this kid talk, about how the water felt. Or his records of time for type of events. Finally Leo tossed a pillow at his head, we all laughed at his hurt expression. As mean as it sounds he needed to shut up. It was around 10 pm when Percy said we needed to head back, because he wanted me awake and ready for practice tomorrow. I tried falling asleep but kept rolling around.

"Will you shut up!" Percy through a pillow at me.

"I can't!"

"Then just listen to music" He mumbled, and fell back to sleep. I put on my headphones and listen to my more realized anime opening/ending theme songs. It wasn't long till I felt drowsy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so this chapter will have a little bit of fluff, and some Leo P.O.V, and some Percy P.O.V.

"Yo Nico, lil genius get up!" I hate that nickname, and I don't want to get out of bed. I rolled over to the side trying to make his voice go away, and he was relentless. He's been doing this for ten minutes straight. I was consumed by the cold of the room when he ripped the blankets from my body.

"Percy!" I yelled, I rolled my body into a ball trying to use my own body heat.

"Nico you promised me, you'd let me teach you to swim" I shook my head, I rolled to the side I was **so **not in the mood for any physical activity. He yanked my arms off my body, but I stubbornly wrapped them back around.

"Nico I will carry your ass out of here!" I let my eyes peek open, only for them to get assaulted by light.

"Do I really have to go?" He smirked, and nodded his head.

"We gotta get our uniforms too, after we swim. And i'm already late Nico, so come on!" He yanked my arm up, he pulled me down the corridor. I was going to use the excuse of getting my swim shorts to go back, then lock the door. But the black shorts hung from his other hand. "You sleep too much, maybe the whole thing about beauty sleep is real! Maybe that's why you look like that!" I growled at him, I flopped to the floor and let him pull me the rest of the way. Which yes included stairs, my butt ached beyond my knowledge a butt could hurt. It wasn't long until I could smell chlorine, Percy opened the door. I was hit by the humidity and even stronger smell of chlorine. I just hope not too much.

"Hey! Percy, you made it. Great! Go on and get change"

"Alright coach! Nico just go and sit down for now" I nodded and sat in the nearest chair, I couldn't keep my eyes open for too long. I gave into the sleep not too long after I shut my eyes.

_PercyP.O.V_

"I hope you kept on swimming over the summer" My coach/half-brother Triton asked.

"Maybe if you were actually listening to me you'd know I was" He was always ignoring me. I had no idea why, he hated me so much. He even went and made a different kid captain even when we all knew I was better. But I never said anything, because that'd be rude.

"Hey i'm your coach right now. So use that tone again i'll rat you out on your little girlfriend" I didn't know why I blushed, it wasn't like it was true. Nico's a guy, but I couldn't help it. I guess I was embarrassed of the idea, dating my roommate.

"**He's **not a girl" I hissed. He laughed and patted me on the back.

"Sure **she's** not, now get your ass in the water and give me, well paced twenty laps. Don't overdo it" I went on the starting block and dove in. The water welcomed me in like an old friend, I glided through the water. I tried not get too excited, and kept a slow and steady pace. I didn't want to be tired teaching Nico, it was hard enough getting him done here. It'll probably be worst getting him in the water. I heard coach yell at my sixteenth lap, I stuck my head out of the water, all the guys were getting out of the water. I hopped out, and Triton came over to me.

"I said take it easy, not swim like the elderly" He said in a condescending tone. I narrowed my eyes, and ignored his comment. My eyes darted over to Nico, who was still asleep. He was only wearing his boxers, and some over sized t-shirt. "Oh the guys have been noticing your girlfriend, you better be careful" I rolled my eyes at his comment, but went over to him. I wish he had watched me, maybe he'd learn a bit better. I shook his shoulder, he peered up at me with one eye.

"What" He groaned closing his eyes and turning his head.

"Gotta go get change" I grabbed the shorts that I left on the seat two done from his. I tossed it to him, he got up and went to the locker room. Triton looked shocked, but just stomped out.

Nico came out not too long after Triton left, he wasn't as girly as I thought. He had a long torso, thin and well defined hips. After I stopped ogling I noticed him holding up his trunks, if I could remember correctly they had strings.

"You gonna tie those up?" I joked, his head hung low. "Uh, Nico can you tie those?" I could feel the grin coming to my face. He couldn't tie his shorts, that also means big kid shoes too. I snorted at my own thoughts. He spun around to go back and get change, I grabbed his shoulder. I turned him around and took the ties, I quickly yanked them causing Nico to loose his balance and come closer.

"Sorry, just thought it was cute" I said and finished tying the shorts, I blushed when I realized what I said.

"Yeah whatever just teach me to swim already." He seemed to have not really noticed what I said. But i'm sure he gets it a lot, must suck…

"Ok watch me swim first, kay'?" We went to the shallow part of the pool, which was 6 ft deep. I could simply tilt my head up and breathe, but he wouldn't be able to get his head out of water. I started swimming free style for two laps, I popped my head up and looked up at him. "Alright you try now, don't worry I'll be swimming next to you" I smiled trying to ease his nerves, but he seemed already fine. He hopped into the water, he came back up taking a deep breath. "Alri-" He started swimming practically perfectly, but his hands needed to be cupped, also his feet weren't in the water enough. I swam over to him, and tapped on his back. He stopped and wadded in the water, he seemed out of breath. "That was almost perfect, just gotta cup your hands" I showed him my hand cupped. "Also keep your feet under the water, and that's all your a real natural" I gave him the thumbs up, he did as told and finished the lap and went back. He was gasping for breath, I guess he hadn't done this much work in awhile.

"Ok lets play some games now!" He gave me a look, but I just smiled wider.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I'll be it first!" I compromised, he just sighed and shook his head in agreement. I smiled, even wider if possible.

"Ok, were playing marco polo! I'm counting to twenty" I warned and spun away, I shut my eyes then started counting.

_NicoP.O.V_

I swam away as he started to count down, I swam faster, better under water. When I came back up he was on nine, I held to the side and kept my breathing even. As soon as he was done he called out.

"Marco!" Great i'll have to answer, but not as loud as he yelled.

"Polo" I used a little quieter then normal tone. He spun to me and quickly dove towards me, I dove under water and started kicking my legs fast keeping my arms to my side. When I came back up I tried being quiet only breathing out of my nose. Then silently out of my mouth, he was searching all around. I tried my best to wade through the water as quiet as possible.

"Marco!"

"Polo" I said quickly before I dove under swimming to the other side of the pool. I came up, and realized how close I was to him. I went back under water to swim to the other side. I was in between the ladder, and I was so tired. I held on breathing in and out, Percy came back up.

"Marco!" He sounded just as enthusiastic as when we started, I started backing up into the corner.

"Polo" I mumbled his grin turned even more happy, he's like a shark he can sense when his prey his getting weaker. I suppose i'm some emo seal or something around those lines. He dove forward getting closer to me, I just continued on backing up. He dove forward and I dove back, I was under water and I open my eyes. Percy was above me his black hair bounced under water, he shoved his hand outwards to my chest. As soon as he touched me, his own blue eyes shot open, they blurred with everything else. Even with the blur I could see him smile, before I knew it I was above water gasping for air.

"Your it now" He smiled, I smiled back. I turned around and found the side of the pool and held on.

"One" I still felt shaky from lack of oxygen, I gripped the side tighter. I shut my eyes quickly realizing my mistake.

"Two" Gosh I hated counting, though I do like being it. I use to love playing hide and seek and being it with Bianca.

"Three" I also loved it when being caught.

"Four" I know it sounds strange.

"Five" But the race you get.

"Six" It makes you feel all jumpy, with endorphins running high.

"Seven"

"I'm ready already!" Percy shouted out, I huffed, he's impatient.

"Marco! You impatient shit" I whispered the last part, I could hear him laughing. Damn, he's got good hearing. But I jumped towards where I heard it, I started to swimming. But I felt a current of water by my foot, I dove backwards slightly to the side. I felt Percy's leg.

"No way you got me that early!" I opened my eyes and looked at him, he looked a little disgruntled. But more impressed, I shrugged.

"I could feel you go by me"

"Very observant, well lets start grading on jumping!"

"What?" is this kid talking about. He noticed my quizzical look.

"You know I tell you to dive a certain way, then I grade you one out of ten" I huffed.

"That doesn't sound very fun" I pulled myself out of the water.

"Trust me it is, you go first" He hopped up next to me, much quicker. "Ok first do a pencil dive" I shook my head, this is ridiculous. But I did as told because that's what I do best. I leapt out to the water, and held my arms and legs close together. I held them together until I felt my feet touch bottom. I swam up bring my arms up and down, and kicked my feet. I took a big inhale when I reached the top.

"Eh, I guess a nine" My eye twitched at his tone of voice. I pulled myself up again, and waited for his next command. "Alright now do a regular dive"

"Can't do it"

"Guess we can work on that next time!" He said grinning, he already to swim that's all I really need to know. "Since you can't do that, how about doing a cannon ball!" His voice, and stare changed to challenging.

"I can do that" I took a couple steps back and ran, when I went airborne I grabbed my legs to my body. I felt the water sting my butt. When I came up I could hear Percy's laughing.

"Ha! You call that a cannon ball? Three! That was a three at most!" I blushed at his tone, and came out of the water.

"What do you mean?" I said hopping out of the pool, he stood there holding his stomach.

"You gotta have a better running start, and you have to weigh more"

"No you don't!" I huffed, I went all the way back to the wall and sprinted. But I felt my legs cave in on me, and I felt hot shearing pain on my knees. I slid on the ground, I felt pain on my stomach, knees, and my hands.

"Nico! You alright?" I got up, my knees were bleeding a lot, and my stomach and hands were red. Percy was next to me, pulling me up, his face looked panic. Though this wasn't really anything compared to Hades beatings. He took me into the locker room, and he set me down on one of the benches. "Hey you alright?".

"Yeah" He came back and looked me over.

"Damn, you're tough" He walked over to me, he had a first aid kit in his left hand. He kneeled in front of me and pulled out some cream, he rubbed it first on my knees. I couldn't feel anything, he looked up at me expecting something. He wrapped some cloth around it, he then took my hands. My hands looked petit in his, girlish I scowled. He rubbed some ointment on it then checked my stomach. "You got some cool scars here!" He prodded my side, I felt my heart speed up.

"Yeah, I got an a fight over the summer…." A fight with Persephone, in the middle of summer. Hades even wrapped me up, in fear of getting caught. I guess they haven't healed well. I remember being so scared, I broke a vase that she loved. So she took the glass and started coming at me with it.

"One hell of a fight" He said, I looked down at his dark hair still dripping. I looked back up I felt the cold ointment on my stomach, then spread around. It warmed up more it spread, when he was done he wrapped the bandage loosely around my torso. "Can you walk?"

"Yup" I stood up, feeling fine.

"Well i'm gonna take a shower in here, don't injure yourself changing" He went off into the back of the locker room. I heard the sound of the shower turn on, I walked to the empty locker that I put my boxers in.

"Uh wheres the towels?" I called out to Percy.

"There in a basket on the far side of the locker room!" He called back, I went to the left side first and found the basket. I sniffed it to see if they were actually clean, they smelled all good to me. I grabbed one out of the bin and started drying my hair. I dried off and got change, I went out to grab my shirt and waited there for Percy to finish up.

"Hey! Good first day, except the injuries. But for now lets go get some grub!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me along to the cafeteria. I just tried keeping up, and avoiding bending my knees too far.

"Hey Nico! What happen?" Leo called out jumping over to me.

"Swimming" I mumbled, Percy jabbed me lightly on my arm.

"Actually he was trying to do a cannon ball, but slipped and fell" I felt my face heat up a bit.

"That wouldn't have happened if you just let me sleep" I was actually pretty happy he took me with him, not sure if I want to do it again.

"You were having fun!" Percy accused, I smiled a bit.

"I suppose" I answered Leo hopped backwards.

"That's a creepy smile!" I blushed and quickly went to scowling.

"Well i'll got get us some food! Since you're crippled" I huffed and sat next to Groover, who was munching on a sandwich. Ew a english muffin, those things are disgusting.

"So how was swimming?" I looked over to Jason who trying to make conversation we'll eating.

"It was ok" I said, looking down at my injured knee. The blood was seeping through the bandages too quickly. A tray was sat in front of me, I looked up at Percy who was smiling down at me. I gave him a quick nod, and looked down. English muffin sandwich, I ate everything but the sandwich. Every one again were making happy conversation, I sat quietly eating. When we were done me and Percy went back to the room.

_LeoP.O.V_

I was tired, really tired. I was trying my best at being myself but the dreams were getting to me. And I feel like I was fucking loosing it, I couldn't keep myself from jumping at the chance of sleeping with Nico before the rest came. I hate it so much, the dreams or nightmares were never this bad before. Now Frank refuses to let me sleep with him, I don't know what happened to him. It started last year after break I tried sleeping with him, and he freaked out… And we haven't exactly been the best of friends since then, I don't understand what happened to him. I was thinking of asking Nico if maybe he wanted to room with me, I mean it's not like him and Percy were best friends. In fact i've known him longer, and Percy and Frank are good friends better then Nico and him. So it would be all good, Nico doesn't mind when I share with him. Ok i'm gonna ask Nico if he wants to switch, i'll make the excuse of Frank snores and I can't sleep. Or I wanted to get to know him better, learn about the type of anime he likes. Here I go i'm leaving the room, it's not like Frank cares what I do now. I could probably be missing for a week, and he would't notice. Never mind that, ok I'm heading over to his room, alright knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Percy calls out… Shit! Percy what do I say 'hey Nico man, need to talk to you in private.' Yeah that'll work. I entered the room, Nico was sitting on his bed when Percy was changing his bandages… Ok i'll ask him if I can sleep over, yeah that'll work. I'll ask him later….

"Hey Leo!" Percy smiled at me but turned his attention to Nico's knee.

"Uh, hi Percy. Hey um Nico I was wondering if I could sleep over! I wanted to show you this anime" Yeah casual, and cool.

"Oh yeah? What anime" He seemed intrigue now of my presence.

"Um.." Shit… Cool anime that I like, something really old, or really new. "Akira! Yeah super cool" What am I saying every one has seen Akira, that's like everyones favorite action anime…

"Oh yeah seen that, but it's been awhile it'll be cool watching it again." Yes!

"Alright well i'll go grab my things" I was grinning like an idiot…

"Hey Leo! Ask Frank too, i'm sure he won't want to be lonely. We can all watch Ackrah" Both me and Nico slapped our faces, honestly I hate people some times.

"Uh I don't think Frank would want to…" Percy got up.

"Fine i'll do it" He sighed and left, I went over to Nico and flopped down on his bed.

"Don't you need to get your stuff?" He asked, I groaned into his pillow.

"Whyyy, can't you?"

"No i'm injured" Man he really is so boring some times, I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Can you come with me?" I pleaded, I know Percy will be there… But recently I felt better with Nico around. I guess because were so alike.

"Jeez, fine just let go of me" He stood up, and I skipped out of the door smacking into Franks chest. I stumbled back, almost knocking into Nico.

"Be more careful" Nico hissed, Frank just avoided my stare. I sighed and looked behind at Percy, he already had my blankets also some pajamas.

"Thanks man!" I grabbed my stuff and dumped it on Nico's bed.

"Lets all camp out on the ground!" Percy yelled excited, I cast an awkward glance to Frank who seemed focus on Percy. "Come on we gotta set up! Hey should we invite Groover, and Jason"

"No! Groover always farts, and Jason takes the blankets! And I always wake up with bite marks in my blanket" I protested quickly, those two are the worst to invite to a sleep over.

"Ok, ok chill. Well lets set up"


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as we finished setting up the room, which was destroying both mine and Percy's bed and laying all the blankets and sheets on the floor. We headed down to dinner and kept our sleep over a secret, which made me feel like a child again. The dinner was alright except Leo was cramped against me not leaving a centimeter in between. He seemed so excited for Frank to come, but now they never spend time together.

"So you guys ready for school?" Jason asked, I groaned definitely not looking forward to school hours. I pushed my tray to the side, and rested my head on my arms. Leo patted my back.

"Just shut up about it, I don't want to wake up seven in the morning!" Leo stopped patting me.

"You know we start school at 8 pm. So we can wake up at around 7:40" I groaned again, not late enough! I lifted my head up, the burger did not look as appetizing as did a few minutes ago.

"I'm not hungry anymore" I got up and took my tray to the garbage can, I dumped the remains. As I brought it to the lunch ladies they gave me a snotty face, what'd I do this time? I quickly left the harsh stares of the ladies, and went back to the table.

"I would've eaten it" Percy grumbled finishing of his fries. I looked up at him, and shook my head.

"Then you should've asked before I went and wasted it" He dumped his fries in his ketchup and kept his head low. What a child I shook my head, I got up and left to our room. "Where you goin'?"

"I'm heading back to our room" Before I could continue on walking Leo popped up.

"I'm coming!" He joined me, I just sighed and continued on walking. By the time we were back at our room I was already sick of the boy. He was hyping up tonight way too much. I changed into my sweats and a baggy t-shirt, I always love changing into pajamas. When I turned around Leo was rolling around in the blankets, he reminds me of a puppy.

"Ok lets get the movie running" I just hope Percy and Frank aren't loud we'll watching it. I found the website I first watched it on, the quality was decent. The audio not so much, but it has none of those pop up viruses. It wasn't long till Frank, as well Percy joined us. Frank looked disgruntled we'll Percy much like Leo a jumping puppy.

"Alright I stole some sweets from the cafeteria!" He stuck his hands in his pockets and out came rice crispy treats.

"Why are they all rice crispy's?" His dumb goofy grin got wider.

" 'Cause the packages are blue!" I shook my head, whatever I haven't had one in a real long time. I sat down on the blankets and situated the computer on my lap.

"Come on i'm sure you guys can't stay up past twelve so lets start watching it" Leo flopped down next to me, bit to close for my liking. Percy sat next to me, not as close as Leo but still too close for me. I suppose it'd be normal for a regular person… but me being anti social. Frank much to my surprise laid down next to Percy. Guess the two must of gotten in much worst of a fight then I assumed. Eh why do I care, I guess because they're the first group of idiots to try to befriend me. And i'm actually more happy then I thought i'd be. I started Akira, and just as I expected Percy was asking questions the entire time. 'Who's that?' and 'Why'd he do that they're friends!', also 'Why don't they just kill him'. I never felt the urge to hit someone so much in my life. By the end I was exhausted, both me and Leo were pissed. I shut my laptop and pushed it to the side, Percy looked at me.

"I still don't get it" I got up pushed a now sleeping Leo off me.

"I'm going to take a shower" I announced, Percy hopped up as well.

"I'll come with! I've been meaning to take another shower. I still smell like chlorine" Could this idiot not tell I wanted to be alone. As much as having friends is cool, I still like being alone a lot more. We walked to the bathrooms, all the boys on this floor had to go to the end of the hall to take a shower, or use the restroom. That was the one bad thing about this place, I grabbed a towel going in. I could hear Percy grab one behind me, I went into a shower in the middle. I stripped of my clothes avoiding Percy doing the same, I hurriedly went into the shower. I turned on the water blasted with cold water. I jumped back with a squeak, I could hear Percy's laugh in the stall over. I'd have to change my bandages again.

"Shut up" I hissed my body was shaking from the cold stream of water. The water gradually got warmer until I could bare standing under it. I relaxed and let the warm water pelt my back.

"It's a shit heater but good pressure, right?" Percy's voice broke my relaxed posture.

"Uh, yeah… Next time I just gotta wait for it to warm till hopping in" Gosh this was beyond awkward, I rubbed myself up and down as quickly as I could. By now the bandage Percy had wrapped around me were soaked, and useless. I sighed and unwrapped them, I turned off the shower and headed out. I tossed my bandages in the garbage. I grabbed the towel I placed on the bench and dried off, I heard Percy's shower turn off. I quickly pulled on my boxers.

"Wow you shower fast" Percy remarked, but I avoided looking at him. I pulled on shirt, and then my pants. "Alright lets get back, I'm tired after that warm water" I tossed the wet towel in a bin on the way out of the locker room. "Also we need to reapply those bandages tomorrow, but giving them a night to breathe is good too" I nodded already knowing how to treat my wounds, but it's nice to have someone else to help. Percy cracked shitty sea jokes all the way back to the room. We were careful to be quiet when we got in, Percy was suppressing laughing because Frank was snoring pretty loud. As for Leo, he was curled in on himself. I took a blanket from the once very neat pile, to a mess. I went onto my bed and attempted to sleep at such a early hour.

"What do you think your doing?" I turned around with the blanket wrapped around my body, I answered with a hum. "That's not sleep over spirit" He pouted his hands on his hip.

"Really?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, if you do not remove your butt from that bed i'll yank you from it" He said in a strangely serious tone, for such a typical happy guy it was weird hearing that from him. I got down from the bed and plopped on the side of Frank who was now taking up twice the space he had from before. I felt Percy lay down next to me. "Were starting school soon, you ready lil genius?" I groaned at the second reminded i'd gotten today.

"Just hush up about it" I twisted to the side facing Frank, Percy's hand came down and hit my shoulder lazily.

"Calm down man I should be more nervous then you" I twisted towards him, I could faintly see the outline of his body.

"Why?" I looked at him curiously I could faintly remember Jason saying something about helping Percy.

"I- Uh um i'm not the best at school. I've got dyslexia and ADD" I sat up a bit and looked at him.

"Oh really I got those too"

"What? Seriously! How are you so smart then?" Percy looked more then distressed, and slightly mad.

"I um I don't know? I uh… Had nothing else to do, so I thought maybe if I got good at school work- Uh yeah" I almost said some stupid sappy shit, damn.

"Fine don't tell me" My eyes widen a bit. I tensed up a bit, I felt my heart accelerate."It's ok i'm joking" Percy jokingly punched my arm, I relaxed a bit. I turn back on my side and shut my eyes, feeling much better. I don't know why I freaked out so much.

"Yo Neeks! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, I could slightly make out Percy's figure leaning over me. I shut my eyes and turned away curling in, I could feel my toes exposed to the cold. "We really need uniforms, school starts in two days" I rubbed my eyes knowing he was right, but I just couldn't bring myself to get out. I felt something prod at my knee, I flinched away from it. "Also we need to patch up your knees" I faced upwards, keeping my arms over my eyes. "Jeez you're lazy" I felt the blankets unwrap from my legs, it wasn't long until I felt the cold gel spread on my knees. I jumped a bit, I could hear Percy's deep throaty chuckle. I suppressed a shiver. I felt a bandage wrapped around my knee, by then my knee had already warm the cool gel. He repeated the action but I was ready this time. He patted right above my knee. "Come on now" He easily picked me up, fed up with my laziness. He stood me up, I opened my eyes into his sea green orbs. They had so much more life compared to my dull brown. "Alright lets go already". I followed him out of the building, it was weird being outside after being kept up in the building for so long. It was way too light out, it blinded me and caused my head to ache.

"What are you a vampire?" Percy joked I glared at him through my hair.

"Hey where'd Leo and Frank go?" I asked curiously, I almost forgot that they had stayed over last night.

"Don't know they were gone when I had woken up"

_Leo's P.O.V_

"_Stop! Let me go! I have to save her!" I looked up at the faceless person above me._

"_But you caused this, why do you wish to save her, hmm?" I could hear her screams and cries in the house. The flames kept growing taller and taller, I kept struggling against the person holding me back. They were taller then me, stronger then me._

"_LET ME GO!" I shrieked I kept pulling against them, but they didn't even seemed effected by my struggle. _

"_Leo! Help! WHY? Why did you do this!?" _

"_MOM! mom?" I stopped struggling and collapsed, the grip on my arm loosened. And I dove out of the hold dashing to the house, I could hear the deep chuckles behind me. I barged through the door searching for her, my head whipping to right and left. I was running upstairs before I knew what was what. _

"_LEO!" I ran to where I heard the noise it was in the far back room, my workplace. I ran to the door, and touched the handle I was severely burned. _

"AH!" I jumped, feeling incredibly too warm for my liking. I could feel my hair plastered to my face, and neck. I took shaky breaths in, and then out. I look to my side, Frank was spread out. I shrugged away from him, I looked over him I could see Nico his head was buried in Percy's chest… Well more like stomach, I couldn't help but giggle a bit. It made me feel better, the dream I was so close to saving her this time. So close, so fucking damn close! I could feel the angry tears fall down my face, I know I won't really be saving her. I buried my face into the pillow, it soaked the pillows first layer. I looked up into brown eyes blinking looking at me.

"Leo?" I felt shakier then I had a few minutes ago.

"I think i'm gonna go back to m- our rooms" Frank got up with me, I turned towards him.

"W-what are you doing" I asked shakily, but regaining myself at the end.

"Well I like waking up in our own room, it's comforting" I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. I'm not sure when our friendship turned to this, but it did… And now we're almost like strangers, or some friends of a friends in which they want you to as well be friends with.

"Come on lets go" He murmured pulling me along out of the room. When we stepped out of the room, we were welcomed with the cold hallway air. As well the morgue like lighting. I felt myself shiver the goosebumps covering my body.

"Lets hurry it's freezing" I mumbled yanking out of his loose grip, I couldn't help but remember the dream. I felt tears prickle my eyes, I hurried past Frank and to the room. I opened the door, and fell into my cool bed. I heard Frank close the door and shuffle through the room.

"Night" I didn't answer just shoved myself closer to my bed. I heard a defeated sigh from him.

I found myself up for what felt like hours, listening to Frank's breathing. I got up hesitantly, I just wanted sleep but… I couldn't sleep with Nico, and Frank freaked out on me last time.

"Screw it" I mumbled madly, I shuffled to his bed. I eyed his sleeping body, he was so much bigger then I. It's no fair, so much tougher and stronger. All though he acts weak I know he isn't, I act tough… but i'm not. I at least want to look it, but i'm scrawny barely have a build. Nico's the first person I met that's smaller then me, but he is a year younger maybe he'll change. I hope for the both of us we will. I slowly sunk into his bed pushing away the blankets. He wasn't effected by the beds movements, I scooted closer to him. Smiling slightly at his body heat he was giving off I hate myself for doing this. But I didn't want another dream tonight, I really didn't I can't take two of them in one night. Scratch that morning now. Franks arm was thrown over my back, yanking me in. I felt like we were young again, we use to sleep together all the time. Until a year ago he had hit me when we woke up. It hurt so bad, I ran out the room to Percy's and Groover's room. Since then our friendship had been strained, i'm not as dense as I might seem I know he's bothered by my presence. But it feels so nice sleeping with him again, I don't understand why he'd grown to hate me so much. At least now were close again, I should enjoy we'll it lasts though. I snuggled my head into his chest, he smelt earthy and of maple.

Morning Time

"Leo?" I heard a murmur near my ear, I snuggled into the warmth ignoring the voice. "Get off me" The voice grunted sounding more rough. I was harshly shoved away from the heat, onto the hard cool tiled floor. I looked up, I could make out the blurry image of Frank sitting up. He was breathing heavily… oh yeah I slept with him last night, of course he's angry. I got up and left the room, not sparring him another glance.


End file.
